


Satisfied, Mesmerized

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Stiles, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugs, sex, and food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied, Mesmerized

It had started after Allison went to France, and Scott was feeling down. Their usual gaming and lacrosse practice wasn’t helping much, and since Stiles was such a great bro, he scored them some weed. (And by scored, he means he begged Danny to be his in-between because his Dad was the sheriff and no one would sell to him. Whatever, Danny was great and only marked the eighth up by like ten bucks.)

They found out very quickly that weed did affect werewolves, and the two polished off twice their usual Chinese take out order. The pair also realized cuddling was even more awesome when high, and made a pillow fort to cuddle in. Somewhere they began kissing, and established that was super awesome too. (They tried that one again sober the next morning, just to double check. For like, science and stuff.)

The two fell into a new routine, and Scott smiled more. Which made Stiles smile more, and anyone else who came within a few yards of the beaming wolf. Both of their parents had stumbled across them making out, neither of them particularly surprised. Melissa had thrown a box of condoms at them with a reminder to be safe, and the Sheriff had point blank told Stiles he didn’t want any explicit details. (They never finished off those condoms, after they both tested negative, they decided to go without.) After two months of their now sexual relationship, Stiles found himself fattening up. At first he wished he had Scott’s werewolf metabolism, but that went away quickly when he realized just how sensitive his squish was. His thighs in particular were a mass of nerves, and he didn’t realize how hot Scott fucking them could be.

Scott sniffed the air with a grin, recognizing where Stiles’ mind had gone instantly.

Stiles responded before Scott could, “I know, I know- the food will be here soon and I’m impatient.”

Scott squeezed his ankle with a sheepish smile, “I was actually going to suggest a quickie.”

Stiles’ arousal spiked, and just as Scott leaned in to kiss him the doorbell rang. Scott chuckled and bounced up, getting the door.

“Every single time,” Stiles mused, “I bet if we just started making out after ordering our food would come at like lightning speed.”

Scott chuckled, and brought the four large pizzas into the living room. Stiles groaned at the scent and sight as Scott flipped open the boxes dramatically. The first pizza was barbeque steak and bacon, the second was buffalo chicken, the third was avocado and spicy chicken, and the last was bacon chicken ranch.

Stiles licked his lips and snatched up a slice of the steak and bacon, while Scott went with the bacon chicken ranch.

“Duuuuuuude, this is way better than our usual place,” Stiles said, finishing off his first slice and picking up one of avocado and chicken.

Scott grinned around a mouthful of pizza, and swallowed, “Told ya.”

“I should have never doubted you. You my friend, are getting one hell of a blowjob later,” Stiles said with a wink.

“Mmmm,” Scott said, and then sniffing the air, “the brownies are done!”

Stiles stuffed the crust in his mouth, and popped up heading to the McCalls’ kitchen. He knew there were tons of more important uses for Scott’s super sniffing powers, but knowing exactly when food was done was Stiles’ favorite. (Y’know, not counting all the life-saving stuff.)

Stiles brought the tray out to the living room, squeezing it on the end of the coffee table with two spoons.

“Don’t forget you can’t eat more than half or you’ll get too drowsy,” Scott said, drawing a line with his spoon.

Stiles snorted, “Dude, last time I barely got a bite in before you ate it all.”

“You put ice cream and caramel on top! And you ate all the lemon poppy bread,” Scott said.

Stiles waved him off, scooping up some of the gooey brownie, “Details, details.”

Scott polished off a quarter of the tin in moments, licking his fingers thoughtfully, “Should I pack a bowl too? This is gunna take a while to hit.”

Stiles shrugged, “I’m not going to turn down more drugs.”

“You’re not one to turn down more anything,” Scott joked, pinching his pudgy stomach.

Stiles squawked, and Scott went up to his room to prep a bowl. He brought his full grinder back with the bowl, figuring they’d go through more at some point.

“Your mom’s out till noon tomorrow right?” Stiles checked once Scott got back, having switched back to pizza.

“Yup,” Scott answered before sitting and lighting up. He inhaled the smoke a little too deep, feeling a light burn in the back of his throat. Ignoring it, Scott leaned over to Stiles, who had already put his pizza down and opened his mouth. Cupping his face, Scott exhaled into Stiles mouth, and nibbled on his jaw. Stiles’ fingers rubbed Scott’s head, pulling him closer until their fronts were flush against one another. Scott’s hips pushed forward as he exhaled against Stiles’ neck, causing the other boy to shake in his arms- the friction in his jeans, and the firm abs pressing against his full tummy was too much.

“Couch?” Stiles asked as Scott’s fingers played with his love handles.

Scott tossed Stiles on the couch easily, and followed his chuckling lover up. He just smiled at Stiles for a bit before kissing the memorized freckles. Stiles felt himself get completely lost in Scott, drifting ever higher. Slipping a finger under his chin, he tilted Scott’s head up to his, and kissed him, his entire being focused on his mouth. He reveled in Scott’s taste- a mix of pizza, brownie, marijuana, and Scott himself. Scott pulled his focus away sharply, tugging at his hair, causing a low moan to erupt in the bottom of Stiles’ throat.

Bucking his hips up into Scott’s, he was hit by the distant realization that they were both hard. With a smirk, Stiles flipped them, saying, “I haven’t properly thanked you for the new pizza yet. Lay back, no hands. Wait, no first, shirt off.”

The two stripped their shirts, and pants, and boxers after seeing no reason to stop, the clothing scatted all over the floor. Scott lay back as directed after, his arms extended and loosely grasping the couch behind him. Stiles’ long fingers tapped across his stretched abs, outlining the hard muscles before settling between Scott’s legs. Without any further foreplay, Stiles swallowed half of Scott’s cock, making him inhale sharply. Lips quirked around the cock, Stiles began to gently bob, one hand playing with his balls and the other lightly squeezing his inner thigh.

He pulled off Scott’s cock with a wet pop, licking from the base to tip in a wide stripe. He did it again, on the left side, and then had to do the right of course. He licked up the center again after that, pushing Scott’s cock against his body with only his tongue. He pressed sideways kisses to the pretty dick next, paying extra attention to the base. Scott’s whine broke his concentration, and he looked up to see Scott’s eyes red and his arms heavily tensed. With a smirk, he engulfed the cock again, wide eyes staring up at Scott. Extended teeth nipped at his lower lip, and Scott struggled not to thrust his hips up. Stiles sucked harder, his arousal heightening further as Scott grappled for control. Scott’s claws popped out, loudly tearing into the couch as he came in Stiles’ mouth. He swallowed around Scott’s cock until it was too sensitive and slipped from his mouth.

Scott sat up, blissed out and pet Stiles, “That was really great man. Snack break?”

Stiles looked over to the leftover pizza and nodded; he knew he wasn’t really hungry but the munchies were hitting him, and this was the best pizza. The two gorged themselves, finishing off the rest of the brownies and taking a few more hits between pizzas.

Stiles starfished naked on the floor, rubbing his stomach, “Dude I am never getting up, this is the ultimate state of being man.”

Scott grinned and stuffed the remaining thirteen slices of pizza into one box, storing it in the fridge. He came back to see Stiles eyes had closed, but his breathing wasn’t like when he slept.

“I can’t believe you let me eat that much bro, my stomach’s going to explode and then you’ll be stuck cleaning up and explaining to mi’Dad.”

Scott snorted, “Yeah, you said that last time too.”

“Not concerned for my welfare? I’m in-” Stiles voice cut off and his eyes snapped open as a tight hand stroked his cock.

Scott’s free hand began to massage Stiles’ inner thighs, and they widened automatically, “You were saying?”

“Who cares?” Stiles moaned, arching his back, and opening his legs further.

Scott finally took the invitation, his hand leaving Stiles’ cock to press lightly against his asshole. He licked his thumb and outlined Stiles’ rim, never actually penetrating him, while his other hand continued to play with Stiles’ sensitive thighs.

“Fuck Scotty boy, you’re such a tease,” Stiles moaned, his upper body twisting.

Scott raised an eyebrow, “Pretty rich from the person who edged me for hours last night.”

“Well yeah but I’m the mean-” Stiles began, his voice hitching when Scott started mouthing his thighs and pushing his thumb into him, “damn, just like that.” He pushed his hips down, taking the entirety of Scott’s thumb, while his body greedily wanted more.

Scott picked up on the want, and moved his hand to massage Stiles’ swollen stomach, “You always want more Stiles, you’re insatiable, you know that?”

Stiles nodded, trying to keep his head up to watch, “Always. Fuck me, please, Scott I need it.”

Scott began to slowly thrust his thumb, pushing pretty groans from Stiles’ lips. As a reward, he nuzzled against Stiles cock before taking it in his mouth.

Stiles tried not to thrust his hips up, but they still shook as Scott gave his cock attention. His cock was suctioned in wet heat, and it only got better as Scott opened his throat. He nudged Stiles once with his nose before moving his mouth up and down at the same rate as he moved his thumb.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck, buddy you’re so good at that,” Stiles moaned, his hands pressing down on his full stomach. The muddled feelings of fullness, warmth, and heat brought him through a surreal orgasm.

Sleepiness crashed into him, and he vaguely caught on to Scott carrying him to his room. He cuddled up into the warm chest, and at some point it stopped moving and they got blankets.

“Wait,” Stiles said, coming closer to sobriety, “what about the rest of the pizza?”

Scott chuckled, and kissed his forehead, “We’ll have it in the morning with the leftover weed.”

“Good,” Stiles murmured, falling into an easy slumber.


End file.
